Ces trucs tout bête qui font sourire
by Mademoiselle Mushu
Summary: ' Regina n'était pas réellement mauvaise en soi. Elle avait simplement une fâcheuse tendance à exprimer son mécontentement d'une manière peu conventionnelle qui parfois - souvent - entrainait la mort de certaines personnes. ' - Recueil de drabbles sur les personnages de OUAT. Thèmes et personnages donnés par les lectrices.
1. C'est le geste qui compte

_**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis en vacances, et j'ai l'impression de moisir chez moi. Donc, je fais des drabbles avec un nombre de mots imposés - pour que ça soit plus drôle._

_**Thème :** Anniversaire_

_**Nombre de mots : **100_

_**Pairing :** Regina/Emma_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_I - C'est le geste qui compte._**

* * *

Regina n'était pas_ réellement_ mauvaise en soi. Elle avait simplement une fâcheuse tendance à exprimer son mécontentement d'une manière peu conventionnelle qui parfois - _souvent_ - entrainait la mort de certaines personnes.

Mais, il lui arrivait parfois de faire des efforts.

Comme par exemple pour l'anniversaire d'Emma. Elle s'était faite une joie d'emballer son cadeau._  
_

_- Merci ! _avait marmonné Emma en découvrant le contenu de la boite : une veste.

Et Regina - malgré tout son bon vouloir - n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Mais, je vous en prie ! De toute façon, la rouge était bien trop laide.

* * *

_C'est bête, mais bon. On peut pas écrire des trucs intelligents tout le temps et puis j'essaie de faire de l'humour. Ca marche ? :D  
_

_Par contre si vous laissez un review, je suis preneuse. De plus, si vous voulez un drabble sur des persos et/ou thèmes spécifiques, dites-le moi dans une review._

_Bises._

_- Mushu._


	2. Les bienfaits du soleil

_**Note de l'auteur :** Heya people, merci pour les reviews. Euh que dire... on s'est fait arrêter par la police en voiture. On a rien fait, rien bu, rien volé mais on a flippé comme des malades. J'ai eu ma dose de stresse pour la soirée.  
_

_**Thème :** Plage de **Keiitaro.**  
_

_**Nombre de mots : **100_

_**Pairing :** Regina/Emma_

_**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**II - Les bienfaits du soleil.**  
_

* * *

Les journées ensoleillées, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça.

La mer, le sable, et les gens qui s'émerveillaient devant un soleil assez puissant pour faire cuire des homards; ce n'était pas son truc.

Mais quand Regina avait parié qu'elle ne tiendrait même pas une journée à la plage, elle avait vu rouge.

Alors, elle y était allée... à la plage.

Mais elle le regrettait.

Parce que maintenant, en plus de sa fierté qui avait fondu au soleil, Emma avait la peau aussi rose qu'un petit cochon.

Elle avait aussi cette vilaine impression de sentir le bacon.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas la crème solaire (et le monoï) si vous allez à la plage. Pour pas prendre de méchants coup de soleils :)_

_Et une review aussi !_

_Bises._

_- Mushu._


	3. La violence, c'est mal

_**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews, les alerts et tout et tout ! Que dire ? Mon téléphone est en train de mourir. Je fais ma star avec des lunettes qui sont pas à moi. J'ai toujours pas acheté mon billet d'avion. Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, et c'est le jour du poisson.  
_

_**Thème : **Disneyland** de Keiitaroo**  
_

_**Nombre de mots : **300_

_**Pairing :** Regina/Henry_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**III - La violence, c'est mal.**  
_

* * *

Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle d'Ursula. Parce qu'elle était une garce et que c'était toujours de la faute des garces.

Bizarrement, il n'en croyait pas un mot parce que sa mère était du genre à chercher la bagarre. Elle avait beau être minuscule, quand elle se mettait en colère, c'était franchement pas beau à voir.

- Ursula comme dans la petite sirène ? demanda-t-il en essayant de garder le peu de calme qu'un gosse de onze ans pouvait avoir – c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

Elle acquiesça, une moue boudeuse collée sur son visage. Parce que si elle avait pu, c'était la tête d'Ursula toute entière qu'elle aurait arrachée.

- Mais Maman, grogna-t-il en tapant du pied. C'était même pas la vraie !

Exaspérée, elle soupira.

- Je sais. C'était un réflexe !

- Un réflexe ? _UN RÉFLEXE_ ? Tu l'as frappée...

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- ... _à trois reprises ?_

Elle le regarda, méditant quelques secondes sur sa prochaine réponses.

- Dans certaines civilisations, le chiffre trois porte généralement bonheur.

- Elle a perdu une dent.

Un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

- Bien fait pour elle !

Et puis, il éclata de rire. Parce qu'il avait beau essayer de tout contenir, le joli bleu qui décorait l'œil droit de sa mère n'était pas invisible. Ursula - aussi bête qu'elle était - avait réussi à placer un magnifique coup de poing sur le visage - autrefois parfait - de sa mère.

Et _ça_, c'était quand même _splendide_.

- Dis Maman, même si Ursula c'est pas la personne la plus intelligente au monde, elle est plutôt pas mal dans le combat corps à corps, hein ?

Et elle répondit du tac au tac :

- Tu es puni !

* * *

_Mais c'est qu'elle est méchante notre Regina nationale :D ! Franchement, me gusta !_

_Je veux un panda, qui m'en donne un ?_

_- Mushu !_


	4. Thérapie pour gallinacées

_**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai passé la journée avec R. Elle est cool, un peu folle, un peu extravagante. Une bouffée d'air frais comme on n'en fait plus. R. est juste superbe.  
_

_**Thème :** Ferme. **Keiitaroo** (mercii !)  
_

_**Nombre de mots : **100_

_**Pairing :** Regina._

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**IV. Thérapie pour gallinacées.**_

* * *

- Juliette ?

Mais la petite Juliette resta muette.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Aucune réponse.

Mais Regina ne décourageait pas. Parce qu'elle devenait peut-être barge mais cette Juliette, elle l'aimait bien. Entre _femelles_, elles se comprenaient.

- Tu sais que le silence ne résoudra rien. Vous devriez en parler comme des _animaux_ civilisés. Juliette, je t'aime bien, mais rendre jaloux ton mari en draguant le premier_ pigeon_ qui passe, il y a mieux comme méthode.

Parce que oui. Juliette, c'était une Poule dont le mari - Monsieur Coq - avait trouvé bon d'aller voir ailleurs chez Madame La Caille.

* * *

_J'ai toujours cru que les poules (ce mot a une consonance très étrange!) étaient des êtres vivants démoniaques !_

_J'ai honte de ce drabble (Une review quand même?)  
_

_Abattez moi !_

_- Mushu !_


	5. Ces promesses qu'on ne tiendra jamais

_**Note de l'auteur :** Ça fait un moment que je n'étais pas venue ici. Mais j'ai une excuse. Je broie du noir. Ça fait quelques jours déjà. J'ai le blues. C'est horrible. Horrible quand on n'est pas habituée à l'échec et puis quand ça nous tombe dessus, quand on échoue, on ne sait pas gérer. Et on se dit qu'on est nuls et puis ça s'enchaine et ça ne fait qu'empirer.  
_

_**Thème :** Échec  
_

_**Nombre de mots : **100_

_**Pairing :** Regina/Emma/Henry_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_V - Ces promesses qu'on ne tiendra jamais._**

* * *

- T'avais promis !

Il a les larmes qui glissent. Elle a les lèvres qui tremblent.

- Henry...

Il secoue la tête.

- Non ! Tu avais promis, Emma. _Promis_. Promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Venir me sauver au pays imaginaire ne changeait rien à la promesse que tu avais faite. _Tu_ devais la protéger. _Tu_ avais promis !

Emma ne le regarde pas. Elle refuse de voir ses yeux noyés de larmes, son visage empli de peine, cette haine qui lui lacère la peau. Elle sait qu'il a le cœur qui craque.

Et, elle se déteste d'en être la cause.

* * *

_Pas très joyeux comme drabble. Je vous l'accorde._

_Bises._

_- Mushu._


End file.
